


Scared of Monsters

by Phandabbydosey



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Sad Phil, but hes not actually dead, dan fakes his death basically, idk - Freeform, is that the best way to put it?, this fic is so old omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9360953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandabbydosey/pseuds/Phandabbydosey
Summary: Dan’s faked his death after being transformed into a vampire, but still keeps an eye on Phil. Phil isn't taking the loss well and Dan’s not sure how much longer he can watch Phil suffer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is phandabbydosey if you want to read this over there :D

Dan was balanced perfectly on the branch, looking into his old home with scarlet eyes as the cool night breeze whispered through his hair and across his skin. It was probably freezing, what with it being mid-November, but Dan couldn’t feel it. Even if his pale, dead skin were able to, he wouldn’t notice it. All of his attention was focused on the window. Focused on Phil

Dan watched as Phil blundered over to the sofa and practically collapsed onto it, curling his body around the Totoro toy he’d been clutching. Dan didn’t even need his enhanced sense of hearing to know Phil was sobbing hard. His shoulders were juddering, his chest was rising and falling harshly and his face was hidden deeply in the toy.

It broke Dan’s heart to see Phil like this. Every night for the past two months Phil had done this; collapsed onto the sofa in the early hours of the morning and cried himself to sleep. Dan thought he would’ve moved on by now, or at least moved on his grieving.

Dan wanted nothing more than to jump through the window, gather Phil up in his arms and just hold him, comfort him and let him know everything was okay. But he couldn’t, not since that night the alley. The night that ‘killed’ him. The night that two, small red holes had changed his world.

Dan longed to comfort Phil, but knew his presence would do the complete opposite. He was a monster now - a red eyed, blood drinking monster - and Phil was terrified of monsters.

 

—————————————————–

 

Dan had just been walking home from the corner shop, Phil having begged him to go at half nine in the night because there was no milk and he’d already changed into his pyjamas. Being the wonderful, selfless boyfriend he was - and planning to buy himself some Malteasers - Dan had obliged and soon found himself out in the chilly September night air.

He was just walking past an alleyway when, suddenly, a pair of freezing cold hands grabbed him. He was yanked into the darkness, pinned against the wall and had a hand slapped over his mouth in a matter of milliseconds.

Once his brain caught up with his body, he let out a muffled squeak and started squirming. The hands held him fast though. His brown eyes were wide with fear, struggling to see the face of his attacker in the dingy light of the alleyway. All he could make out was almost luminous skin and startling, red eyes.

What happened next was a bit of a blur; all Dan can remember is hushed words from his attacker, a searing pain in his neck and the taste of blood on his lips.

Then it was just pain.

 

——————————————————–

 

When Dan came to again, he was in an unfamiliar room and tucked comfortably into a bed that wasn’t his. His throat was burning and his head was completely muddled.

A dark shape made it’s way towards him and Dan tried to scream but just ended up coughing around his very sore throat. The shape moved into the pool of light emitting from the lap at Dan’s bedside and Dan finally saw the man’s face. It wasn’t what he’d been expecting; soft features and a slight smile curled on his pastel pink lips. He had losey curled black hair flopping onto his forehead and he looked…friendly. Then Dan’s eyes locked with the brilliant scarlet ones and he felt fear shudder down his spine.

“Who-Who are you?” Dan rasped, wincing at the pain in his throat, “Where am I? What’ve you-What’ve you done?”

Unfazed by Dan’s obvious fear and panic, the man’s easy smile remained. “My name is Henry and there’s nothing to be afraid of here,” his voice was gentle, kind, “I’ve brought you somewhere safe where you can rest for a few days and regain your strength. I’ll explain everything to you soon but first you need to drink this. It’ll make your throat feel better.”

Henry held out an opaque sports bottle to Dan, looking like he really did want to help. Scared about what would happen if he refused, Dan shakily reached out for the bottle and took it. He tentatively took a sip and his eyes widened. Whatever was in the bottle was thick and sweet and put out the flames in his throat. Moaning quietly the taste, Dan drained the bottle in a matter of seconds.

Henry chuckled fondly at Dan’s behaviour, taking the bottle from him once he was finished. “You can have some more later, but I need to speak to you now,,” he explained, taking a deep breath before speaking again, “Dan…You’re not human anymore. That was blood in that bottle. You’re a vampire.”

 

——————————————–

 

Of course, Dan had freaked out after that, but Henry had been great. He’d waited patiently while Dan panicked, then explained everything in detail. About how he’d accidentally drunk too much from Dan and had no choice but to turn him, about how he’d left Dan’s wallet along with a pool of his blood big enough to leave no doubt that he was dead. Dan had started crying again after that, his tears turning into full blown sobs when Henry words made him realise he couldn’t go back to his old life. Ever.

He’d have to leave Phil. Henry said he could go back if he wanted, that it wasn’t too late. It would be risky, but they’d explain everything and he would stay to help Dan. But Dan knew he couldn’t let Phil know that he was a monster; he wouldn’t be able to bear seeing Phil scared of him.

So, after a lot of tears, Dan decided to leave his life behind and live with Henry, learning how to be a vampire and building up a new life.

He couldn’t cut everything off though, he had to make sure Phil was okay without him. So far…he really didn’t seem like he was. Dan just hoped Phil would move on soon. He was isolating himself, not answering any calls or texts. He’d let PJ and Chris into the flat when they refused to leave, but he’d barely said two words to them.

And now, just like every other night, Phil had cried himself to sleep on the sofa and it finally became too much for Dan. He couldn’t just watch Phil suffer like this and do nothing. It was too much.

Silently, Dan slipped down from the tree and slunk over to the broken window he knew was always slightly open. They’d never bothered to get it fixed and, for one of the first times in his life, Dan thanked their laziness.

He slowly opened the window and climbed through, smiling at the familiar smell of the apartment. He didn’t realise how much he could miss a smell. His smile fell slightly as he looked around, his heart aching with longing for the life he could never get back. He’d just stay for the night, give Phil some comfort while he was asleep then leave before he woke up.

Dan gently slid himself onto the sofa beside Phil. tenderly pulling Phil over and holding him close. Dan swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat as he cuddled Phil, memories and thoughts of a future that could never happen filling his mind. He shook them away, just relishing in the feeling of having the man he loved in his arms once again. He closed his eyes, getting a little too relaxed and soon finding himself falling into the first peaceful sleep he’d had since his transformation.

 

——————————————–

 

Phil was sure he was dreaming. He was fast asleep and dreaming, that was the only explanation for how he’d found himself laying in the arms of his dead boyfriend. He wasn’t going to complain though, not with how realistic it felt. Usually, his dreams just made him want to cry, but this…this was perfect. It was like Dan was actually back.

Phil just lay there for a long time, cwtched into Dan’s strangely cold body and loving every second. But, eventually, Phil started getting suspicious. This was strangely peaceful for a dream and Dan was different. He was cold and his skin was pale. nothing like the smooth tan Phil had committed to memory. His mind wouldn’t create Dan like this, it always created him perfectly, just how Phil had remembered him.

He slowly sat up, looking down at Dan as he started to stir. Phil watched closely as Dan stretched his toes and back before his eyes fluttered open.

Phil screamed when Dan opened his eyes, a horrifying crimson had replaced the usual warm brown.

“Phil! Oh shit-Phil!” Dan gasped, jumping to his feet and stepping towards Phil. He stopped when Phil screamed again and scrambled further away.

“Who-What-Who are you?” Phil demanded, looking terrified but clearly trying his hardest to be brave. His reaction confirmed Dan’s fears; Phil saw him as a monster, something to be feared. But he still deserved the truth.

“It…It’s me Phil, it’s Dan,” Dan sighed, his shoulders slumping slightly, lowering his red eyes to look down at the floor.

“Is this some sort of sick joke?” Phil laughed harshly, though there was a hint of confusion and hurt in his voice, “Dan’s dead. I went to his funeral.”

“I…I never died Phil. I-I was attacked on my way home from the shop and…something happened that meant I couldn’t come back.” Dan had no idea how to explain this to Phil convincingly. Phil’s cold stare told him he’d have to try harder so Dan looked up. locking his red eyes with Phil.s blue ones and letting his fangs descend, “I’m not expecting you to believe me here but…I got turned into a vampire Phil. I’m a monster who drinks people’s blood.”

Phil just stared at Dan, his eyes flicking from Dan’s irises to his fangs to his milky skin and back again. This must be a joke, vampires didn’t exist but…it was Dan. It was Dan’s face and Dan’s clothes and Dan’s hair. It was Dan, even with the pointy teeth and the scary eyes. “Why…Why did you leave though? Why did you let me believe that you were-were dead?” Phil murmured, swallowing thickly as he felt his heart start to calm down. This was his Dan, his Dan was alive.

“Because you would’ve been scared of me, Phil. I’m…I’m a monster and I could kill someone as easily as you could kill an ant and I drink blood and I didn't want you to be scared of me and I knew you wouldn’t be able to love me now that I’m a monster an-”

Dan’s babbling was cut off with a slightly muffled and surprised squeak as Phil’s lips pressed forcefully against his. Dan’s eyes widened almost comically and he eventually gathered his senses enough to kiss back cautiously. His eyebrows knitted together when Phil pulled back, no traces of fear in his eyes, even though Dan knew he must’ve felt his fangs during the kiss.

Phil giggled at Dan’s expression, slipping his hand into Dan’s and giving it a squeeze. “You’re not a monster Dan. You’re the same Dan that I fell in love with all those years ago, you’re just on a slightly strange diet. You’re still beautiful and I still love you, just like I always will. I thought you were gone, completely gone forever for two months. I don’t care what you are so long as you never leave me like that again. And I’ll never be scared of you Dan, not when you have to call me into your bedroom to get rid of moth because you’re too scared to do it yourself. I don’t care what you are, you’re still my Dan and I’m not losing you again.”


End file.
